


Arsonist's Lullabye

by nova_astra



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fire, No Spoilers, One Shot, Short & Sweet, lots of fire, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova_astra/pseuds/nova_astra
Summary: Alastyr has a bit of a fire fixationA drabble piece inspired by the Hozier song of the same name
Kudos: 13





	Arsonist's Lullabye

Fire. All Alastyr could perceive was fire burning all around him. Ever since he was a kid he had a strange fascination with fire, he remembered nights where he would sit, staring into the fireplace for a bit too long as the flames reflected in his dark green eyes. Alastyr loved fire and he loved using it to his advantage in combat. Putting match to grease, lighting things ablaze sparked a sense of excitement in him. Although sometimes it didn't work out, somehow he never found himself scared by fire, he didn't see it as simply destructive, but also beneficial and sort of beautiful. For him it was always something exciting and fun, now however Alastyr saw something much more devastating within the flames that encompassed his blurred vision. He felt burning heat growing ever more unbearable against his skin, the flames lashing at him from everywhere and nowhere all at once. For the first time the elf looked into seemingly never ending orange and red and felt afraid. He tried to move but felt completely trapped, water began to blur his vision again from the smoke stinging his eyes and he felt powerless against the raging inferno. Alastyr woke up with a start, heavily breathing as he sat up. There were tears pricking at his eyes and he put a hand against his cheek. His skin felt hot to the touch and the scent of smoke lingered in his nose and throat. He took a deep breath, attempting to calm his racing heart. Alastyr looked around the dark room and thought for a moment before getting up and rummaging through his bag, he pulled out his tinder box and a small candle. He set the candle on the ground and hesitated before lighting it, refusing to let himself be scared. The soft candle light illuminated the small barrack room. Alayster sat cross legged on the floor, resting his head on his hands and watched the flickering light. This flame was small and harmless and the feeling of fear in his chest was replaced with calm once again as his breathing slowed. Even though he knew the destruction that fire could bring he also knew that the element could always bring him a sick sense of peace. After watching for a while the elf licked his finger and snuffed out the candle before going back to sleep.


End file.
